A Lady In Red
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Prequel to "His Lady In Red". It's Valentine's Day and Patrick Jane meets his soulmate. Pre-series.


A/N This may turn into a series of one shots concerning Jane and his family.

_**A Lady In Red**_

It was Valentine's Day and Patrick Jane had been booked to appear at a local club as part of the evening's varied entertainment. The fee had been adequate and with no other books coming his way, the young man had decided to take the job. Billing himself as a Psychic Medium his act mainly consisted of making predictions to selected audience members and his specialty contacting the dearly departed. Being an expert at reading people's body language and emotions he could usually be counted on to leave his audiences wanting more.

Arriving at the club he found a spot just off the stage where he could discreetly observe the audience and the performers on stage. That would give him an idea of who to possibly call on for a reading.

The sound of a piano playing a familiar Beethoven composition pulled his attention to the stage. Seated at the keyboard was a woman in red her dark hair pinned up and a tranquil expression on her face as her fingers drifted over the keys without a mistake. So was he mesmerized by her performance that Patrick completely forgot all about observing the audience.

All too soon it seemed the emcee was saying, "Let's give a round of applause for Ms. Sarah Carter and her perfect performance."

The young woman got to her feet bowing regally as the audience gave her a standing ovation. Patrick found himself applauding just as hard as the rest of the audience.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our special attraction--Mr. Patrick Jane –Psychic Medium. I'm sure he'll have lots of love life predictions tonight so don't be shy folks," the emcee was saying.

The young man stepped out onto the stage giving the audience a bow and a wide smile before taking the microphone. Looking over the audience he quickly selected a likely couple to start out with and made toward their table.

His performance over Patrick gave a last bow to the audience reveling in the adoring applause and stepped off the stage. Surveying the room he searched for an empty table to sit and have a drink and perhaps enjoy the rest of the evening's entertainment. But the only table not occupied by one or more couples had been taken over by the lady in red whose piano playing had so captivated him.

Sarah sat sipping a glass of white wine and wondering just exactly whey she hadn't left right after her performance. She really wasn't all that much of a fan of psychics. But she had noticed the rapt expression on his face when she'd stepped off the stage and she had found herself claiming the last empty table and watching his act.

Casually strolling over to the table Patrick placed his hand on the back of an empty chair and asked, "Pardon me but is this seat taken?"

She looked up surprised to see him actually standing there and replied, "No it's not."

"Then may I have the pleasure of your company for the rest of the evening?" the young man asked pulling it out and taking a seat.

"Might as well," Sarah answered.

"Your performance, Ms. Carter, was magnificent," Patrick said making conversation.

"Looking surprised she asked, "How did you know my name?"

"I heard the emcee announce it," he replied smiling boyishly as the attentive waiter made this way to the table.

"What will you have, Sir?" the waiter asked.

"A club soda with a twist of lime," Patrick replied.

"More wine, Miss?" the waiter asked Sarah.

"No, I'm fine. I have to drive home tonight," she replied.

"Let me guess someone was supposed to pick you up tonight or you wouldn't be drinking," Patrick said. "A date perhaps?"

"I concede you're halfway correct. A co-worker of mine was supposed to join me but she called to say her son was ill so she had to cancel," Sarah admitted.

"And two women together alone at a _couples_ _night_ just could lead to all sorts of nasty and unwarranted speculation," the young man commented.

"That's true," she admitted.

Reaching into his coat pocket he withdrew an engraved business card and placed it in front of her saying, "Take this."

"Why should I?" Sarah asked making no move to pick up the card.

"Because you find me fascinating and intriguing and want to see me again," he replied.

Taking a sip of her white wine she arched her eyebrows and replied, "My, you're _very_ presumptuous, Mr. Jane."

"What if I was to say that _I _find you fascinating and intriguing and would like to see you again. And please call me Patrick," the young man answered.

"Well in that case I just might reconsider it," Sarah replied slipping the card into her purse. "And now I really must leave. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Carter," Patrick replied. Taking a sip of the club soda the waiter had just placed on the table he watched her leave and hoped she'd give him a call.


End file.
